In general, a conventional industrial computer such as a blade server requires a swap frequently. Since the conventional server or power supply is usually installed in a frame, and the whole server or power supply is installed in a containing slot of the frame, therefore it is necessary to have a component such as a handle to facilitate users to hold and remove the server or power supply. To install the server or its power supply into the containing slot of the frame, a mechanical part or structure is generally used for installing and positioning the server or power supply, and thus the handles of this sort should have the functions of latching and releasing the server or power supply as well as positioning the installed server or power supply automatically.
At present, there are similar server and power supply swapping apparatuses. Although these swapping apparatuses can meet the foregoing requirements, their operations are not convenient enough. For example, the forces applied by left and right hands of a user are generally uneven, and thus a smooth operation of releasing the server or power supply cannot be achieved. Obviously, conventional swapping apparatuses require improvements.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a feasible solution in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.